Due to its high energy efficiency and small size, a light-emitting diode (LED) has recently been highlighted for use as a light source for a lighting apparatus. Also, LEDs may be used not only in lighting apparatuses but also in flat panel displays, optical communication devices, etc.
A light-emitting module for mounting a light-emitting package on a substrate is used for various products. In this regard, techniques for satisfying various requirements such as spot prevention, uniform brightness, or the like are required.